


The Vow - a poem

by GreenerPastures



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 08:47:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16657918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenerPastures/pseuds/GreenerPastures
Summary: A short poem on the Unbreakable Vow.Written after Fantastic Beasts 2: The Crimes of Grindelwald.





	The Vow - a poem

The unbreakable vow  
The unbreakable vow  
This is what they call  
this promise of ours

Through blood and pain we swear  
With our hands clasped together  
We will not hurt each other  
till death do us apart 

I still remember our first encounter  
That teen with smooth silver hair  
Ever the loner, the rule breaker  
We’ve grown to be closer than brothers 

It’s a crime they say, with a cost to pay  
Deviants won’t see the end of the day  
With such passion we love and we hate  
Telling the world we don’t scramble to fate 

We wanna change the system  
Break their rules  
Write our own anthem  
where only love rings true

But the dream was shattered  
when you get away with murder  
Houses burning, people screaming  
You call it a phrase to reach the ending

The vow is unbreakable  
But we are drifting apart  
A death breaks both of us  
Stab right through my heart 

The unbreakable vow  
The unbreakable vow  
Without it we will be  
ships without tow 

Now I hold it in my hands  
Such glittering intensity  
I am the person they depend  
on crushing your insanity 

A starless night I stare into the mirror  
Face to face with my darkest desire  
Farewell, my one true friend  
Till death unite us again


End file.
